The supernatural
by Mullkkkkkk
Summary: Just a oneshot where the boys give a lift to a nice ghost. No fighting for a change, though they are left to wonder what they do know.


Sam and Dean were driving through Wisconsin when they saw he trying to catch a ride. She was a small girl with black hair and blue eyes, she was wearing a red beanie, red shorts and a blue hoodie. What was strange about her though were the green stains on her shoes and the red spot at her stomache. Dean would never be sure why he stopped, but Sam suspected it was his soft spot for kids. After their strange childhood Dean had always tried to be there for kids who suffered.

The girl smiled and opened the passenger seat door "Are you going to Amity Park?" she asked in a raspy voice, looking at Dean with hopeful eyes.

They weren't, not really, but it seemed like Dean changed his plans "Yeah, we are, hop in kid."

The girl smiled and climbed in "My name's Dani, with an i." she said, adding the last bit by habit.

"I'm Dean and this is my brother Sammy."

"It's Sam."

the by-play made Dani giggle "My cousin has a friend named Sam, but she's a girl and will hit anyone who calle sher by her real name." she said, voice sounding less scratchy though it had a slight echo to it. She started coughing and the brothers looked at her in worry, their eyes widened in horror when red mixed with green dripped down her hand.

She stared at the splotch before sighing "Not much time left... have to say goodbye... not his fault." she mumbled, eyes glazing over, her form flickered for a second before solifying again.

The brothers knew what they were dealing with now, a recently deceased ghost. She couldn't have been dead for longer than three years. Her unfinished business keeping her seemingly non-violent.

"Not whose fault?" Sam asked, hoping they'd get something.

She stayed silent for a second before she spoke "Dad found me again... said he was finally getting rid of the mistake... my cousin didn't make it in time. I was too far gone, too injured. I have to let him know... let him know that... I don't blame him... he just didn't find me on time... he didn't know I was coming... he didn't know dad was gonna kill... me for good." she had to take breaks because of coughing "I have to let him know it's ok... before I leave..."

The rest of the ride was in silence, unlike most people, who would've obsessed over getting revenge, she just wanted her cousin to know it was ok before she left. They just hoped that her cousin was still alive or else they'd have to find her grave.

They soon reached the city and Dani told them to drive towards a park. Getting out of the car they let the girl lead the way. They soon came to a large oak, beneath the oak was a banch and behind the bench there was a phrase carved into the trunk.

"_Danielle Fenton, gone but not forgotten. Death due to a seriously crazed up frootloop in need of a cat. Loved by those who knew her, she will be missed until our souls leave this realm."_ under the text was a D symbol that also resembled a P.

"Who are you?" a male voice asked from behind.

Turning around the brothers saw a young man with black hair and blue eyes similar to Dani's, he was wearing a red T-shirt with a white cirkle in the middle, blue pants and blue sneakers.

"Danny!" Dani yelled and tackled him, though the man just kept standing as if nothing happened, then a tear rolled down his cheek and a blue mist escaped his mouth.

He looked down and slowly kneeled, looking Dani in the eyes "Cus?" he asked, voice cracking.

Dani nodded as Danny hugged her "I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry I couldn't save you. Oh Danielle. I love you, you know that right? Even though it's been five years I still love you. Can you ever forgive me?"

The two Winchester boys fought their reflex to gape, five years? This girl had been a stubborn one.

Dani started talking "It wasn't your fault, there's notihing to forgive. Just, just promise you'll move on, please? For my sake and yours."

"I'll try, you believe me Danielle Maddie Fenton, I'll try if it's what you want." Danny said as the little girl started to fade, soon leaving Danny to hug himself.

After a moment of silence, Danny told them everything he wanted them to know, who she was, what she was, what she was like.

"_She was the bravest little girl in the world, even while she died in my arms she smiled and said, 'It's ok, I still got to know you right?' even in the face of death she smiled, braver than anyone. She died with a smile on her face, gripping my shirt. But she knew I would feel guilty, she knew I would hate myself. She was the kindest soul you'll ever meet, and if she hasn't deserved a place in heaven I don't know who has."_

And for once, just once, the Winchester boys wondered how much they really knew about the supernatural.


End file.
